


I'm Glad

by Bonez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment, Café, Coffee, Eventual Jean/Marco - Freeform, Female Hange Zoë, Jean/Marco - Freeform, M/M, Male/Male, first encounter, marco/jean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonez/pseuds/Bonez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's a lazy individual, who just cannot be bothered with doing anything. Until he's offered a job! Little does he know, this job was going to lead him down a path towards his future... His future with HIM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

Jean’s POV

I ran out of my shitty apartment, slamming the wood behind me then turning around shoving my hand into the right pocket on my coat, snatching my keys out and ramming the correct key into the hole giving it a strong, quick turn. I smacked the handle down making sure it was locked then carrying on running down the 6 flights of stairs. Fuck me, it was tiring. Once I had finally reached the ground floor I pushed my way through the crowd of people, who were trying to either rent a room, or get to their room, and finally ran through the sliding doors. While running I turned back towards the apartment complex to see many angry faces glaring at me. I smiled sweetly then giving them a taste of my middle finger. Bastards.  
The big reason I was in a rush, was because I, Jean Kirschtein, was finally going to get a job.  
I’m a lazy piece of shit, and I only ever moved my ass if there was either no food in the fridge, or if I was going out drinking with Connie and Reiner. Connie was a short, almost bald guy, who only ever cared about food and alcohol. Connie had grey eyes that looked a lot duller than his personality. He wasn’t all bad, but he could get extremely irritating at times, especially around his best friend, Sasha. Sasha was a fucking monster when it came to food. If she asked you for some of yours YOU HAD to fucking agree else it’s “Bye, Bye, You.” Sasha had auburn hair, which was always up in a pony tail; she had Hazel eyes, like me, except mine were sexier. Obviously. She was also a heavy drinker like Connie was.  
Reiner on the other hand, was a big tall man, who had short blond hair with light green eyes. He was a lot more calm and collected than Connie, but only, and ONLY, if he wasn’t around Annie and Bertholdt. Annie was slightly shorter than me, but not by much. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders that, like Sasha, was stored at the back of her head in a pony tail. Annie had big blue eyes that looked like they held all her emotions and excitement because she rarely showed them on her face. Oh, I would recommend that you NEVER SAY THAT TO HER DIRECTLY. That is, if you value your life. Annie may be short but she packs a punch... I learnt from experience. Fuck. Now, Bertholdt... He was completely different. Bertholdt has short brown hair with small green eyes. He always kept to himself and only opened up to Reiner. You see, Reiner was his fuck buddy! That’s right ladies and gentlemen, Reiner and Bertholdt were a thing, and they certainly didn’t keep quiet about it. Every chance the two bastards got they began to make out. It was alright at first, but it just got to the point where it’s always in your damn face, y’know? Like Jesus, go to the fucking bedroom!  
Anyway, let’s get back to me.  
I was heading for a small cafe which was positioned around the corner of the apartment complex that had the pleasure of having me live there. The Cafe was owned by none other than my good friend Armin. Armin had big blues eyes that in my opinion looked a little too big for his face. He had short-ish blond hair that reached to about his chin. I’ve known Armin for a while now. I met him in high school. He was being picked on by a group of guys, for being ‘too nerdy’. So I took it upon myself to save his ass, and beat the living shit out of that little pussy gang. Armin’s a great guy, he has a nice personality and he’s always really kind to people. He was always there for me, when I needed someone to talk to and even when I was a complete jackass towards him he still stuck by me. Great guy, he gets a 10/10 from Jean.  
I pushed the door to the cafe wide open making the little bell above go ding. Armin, who was at the counter, quickly looked up with a big smile on his face. I smiled back at him and walked over to him, sliding past the many tables and chairs that were scattered around. Surprisingly, not that many customers were in today.  
“Hey Jean, glad you could make it!” he chimed, the big goofy grin practically stuck on his face like glue.  
“Hey Armin, would you care to tell me more about this job?” I asked, placing my elbows on the top of the counter and resting my head on my hands.  
“Of course, but I’ll have to get someone to watch the counter...”  
“I’m sure you can find some—“  
Before I could finish my sentence, Armin already screamed at the top of his lungs, nearly sending me flying across the fucking room.  
“LEVI, COME AND WATCH THE COUNTER!”  
“Fucking hell Armin, you could have given me a warning.” I growled, brushing myself off.  
“S-sorry Jean” He smiled again, but this time not looking me in the eye. Tch.  
Suddenly, the door behind Armin flew open revealing a rather short man, with a haircut like my own. Shaved on the sides and back, with a bunch of hair on top. His was pure black while mine was a sandy blond. I looked at his uniform and I noticed a name tag which read: ‘Levi’. I stared at his face, he had small grey eyes that had no emotion what so ever, and the emotion didn’t go to his face like it did with Armin. He literally looked like death. If death had an appearance it would be him.  
“Why do I have to watch the damn counter and not shitty glasses?” He growled.  
Where the hell was the emotion with this man? It wasn’t in his eyes, his face, or his voice... Holy shit, was this the male version of Kristian Stewart?! Oh, and who the fuck was ‘shitty glasses’?  
“Hanji, isn’t in today, remember?” Armin replied, his voice filled the room with kindness, and just made life seem great, until Levi opened his fucking mouth.  
“Well, you better fucking pay me extra. I have other jobs I could be doing.” He scoffed, turning from us and facing forward, waiting for someone to come through the door. Wow, what a prick.  
“C’mon then Jean, let’s get a table and talk about this job!” said Armin, running around the counter and towards a table in the far corner of the small cafe. I followed him to the table, carefully placing my ass down on the chair. The chairs in this cafe were so fragile it’s not surprising how many have broken.  
“Ok, before we get started, who the fuck is ‘shitty glasses’?” I asked, before Armin could get a word out.  
“Oh that’s Hanji. She’s a lovely girl, although she can be quite... Enthusiastic about everything.” He replied, rubbing the back of his head. I slowly raised one eyebrow, intrigued to find out more about this woman. Armin sighed and carried on.  
“Well, as you can clearly see, Levi isn’t the most excitable person ever, and he can get annoyed quite easily... He hates Hanji and calls her that god awful name, but Hanji insists on being his friend and is just as bouncy and jumpy around him as she is around anyone else.”  
“I don’t think I’d be the best person for Hanji to be hanging out with either” I laughed. Like Levi, but maybe not as bad, I wasn’t very good around jumpy and excitable people. I’d end up having an argument or getting into a fist fight.  
“That’s probably true”  
Well then.  
“Anyway, about the job...” He began. I leaned in closer since he’d suddenly begun to whisper. Armin did this a lot, it was kind of annoying but I guess he couldn’t help it.  
“The last person, they ended up quitting because they got sick of Levi. So, I thought, since you were a little like him and didn’t like to socialize much, you wouldn’t get on Levi’s nerves and you could both work in harmony.”  
Are you fucking serious?  
“Oh... Ok?” I didn’t quite know how to reply to that. I didn’t know whether I should take it as a compliment or as an insult on not being sociable. Armin just smiled like he always did, and then suddenly stood up quickly, slamming his hands onto the table, making me jump.  
“I’ll go get the paper work; you only need to fill in a few things!” He said before dashing behind the counter and through the metal door. I sat there, with my hand on my chest trying to catch my breath and slow down my heart rate. The little dick may be kind, but Jesus when he got excited about something... Damn.  
I looked up at Levi, who was looking at me, smirking. I growled and shot my middle finger up at him, but instead of reacting and getting all pissy; he just chuckled and continued facing forward. I moved on from Levi, and started looking around the cafe. It was a small box, with bright blues walls, and silver metal doors. The tables and chairs were however, made of wood. All the tables had a small blue table cloth placed out on top. It all kind of looked a bit... cheap. I guess Armin would be getting better stuff soon considering he’s only just recently opened up.  
As I was thinking about the cafe, the metal door behind Levi once again made a grand entrance by swinging open and smacking against the wall with a loud BANG, giving almost everyone in the cafe a scare. I say almost, because Levi didn’t batter an eye. How? I don’t fucking know. I once again put my hand over my beating heart, and looked up at Armin. He walked over to the table carrying a large amount of paper.  
Wait.  
Was this the paper work I had to fill out?! How the fuck did he expect me to fill all that out by tomorrow morning?!  
Armin then sat down on the chair, slamming the pile of papers down on the table. He looked at me smiling, but I didn’t look back. I was too busy trying to figure out how he thought that this was only ‘a few things’. I swallowed and slowly looked back at Armin, and I must have had a horrified look on my face because as soon as our eyes met the smile on his face vanished.  
“Well... W-when I said a few things...” he stuttered, now trying his best to put on a smile as he looked down at the papers then back at me.  
“Nah, This’ll be fine, I’ll have it done by tomorrow!”  
What the actual fuck was I saying?! ‘I’ll have it don’t by tomorrow?!’ How the fuck was I going to manage that?!  
No sleep I guess...  
“That’s great Jean, I’ll be waiting!” Armin stood up leaving me with the paper work. He walked back behind the counter tapping Levi on the shoulder, telling him he could go back to doing... Whatever it was he was doing. Levi just nodded and walked through the door he came from closing it, carefully, behind him, probably trying not to scare the customers like Armin had.  
I sighed, and looked back the papers. I really hoped that I could get it all done tonight. I was definitely going to have to pull an all nighter. I picked up the pile of papers that was surprisingly not that heavy, and held them to my chest. I stood up and took a deep breath, then making a quick turn when...  
“FUCK!”  
“OH!”  
I collided with an employee, who just happened to be carrying a tray of 3 coffee cups. They were full as the liquid was now all over the paper work and my shirt. How was I supposed to clean it now? And the paper work...  
“Oh for fucks sake...” I said through gritted teeth. The paper work was ruined, and so was my shirt, plus the coffee was pretty hot.  
“Oh God, I am so, so sorry!” said the employee, who had pulled a rag out from his pocket and was now dabbing the paper work, and my chest with it.  
I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Did he really think that this was going to fix everything? What a fucking idiot.  
“Dude, can you not?” I snapped at him. He quickly stood up straight, with an apologetic expression on his face. This guy was slightly taller than me and his face was covered in freckles. The employee had short brown hair that had a parting in the middle, really neat. He had big brown eyes that were just staring at me, and he was also biting his lip. This employee was... He was actually pretty cute.  
A-and cute in a bunny rabbit way! Not in... Not in that way!  
I turned to Armin who had one hand over his mouth and a total look of horror over his face, and waved the paper work at him.  
“I don’t suppose you have any more?”  
“Y-yes let me just... Let me just go get some” he practically whispered again, then running around the counter and over to me snatching the soaking papers out of my hands and the running back behind the counter and through the door, this time, not making as much noise. I then turned back to the employee who was now looking like he’d seen a ghost.  
“Hey look, I’m sorry for snapping at you, its fine really” I said, trying to cheer him up just a little bit. I mean, it wasn’t entirely his fault. It was mostly his fault though...  
“I am so very sorry, Sir, please let me clean it for you!” He whimpered, then suddenly bowing and holding out his hands.  
Clean what..? My shirt?! Here?!  
I felt my face heat up, and stepped back a little before pathetically stuttering out...  
“W-what?! You want me to take of my s-shirt, here?!”  
The employee suddenly bolted back up, and smacked his hands back down by his sides, his face now also bright red. Heh, he kind of looked like a cherry.  
“O-of course not I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking!”  
“I-it’s ok...”  
An awkward silence fell on us. It felt even more awkward knowing that the small amount of customers was staring at us.  
Hurry up Armin, I’m dying here!  
Then finally, like a ray of sunshine, Armin came through the door and ran over to me and the employee. Thank you Armin!!!  
“Here you go Jean, and good luck!” the smile was now back on his face. I smiled back at him zipping up my coat now hiding the coffee stain.  
“Thanks Armin, see you tomorrow!” I said as I walked out the door, leaving Armin to sort out the awkward employee. I don’t know why, but I turned back to look at them through the window, and I saw the employee watching me. I quickly looked away.  
Why was he watching me..? Was he watching me now? No... Just ignore it Jean, it doesn’t matter anyway. He just thinks you’re sexy and can’t stop looking!  
“Yeah...” I muttered to myself, laughing a little at how ridiculous that sounded. I don’t even know the guy, I didn’t know his name, but little did I know...  
That was only our first encounter.


	2. New Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's turn! 
> 
> Marco had never seen his neighbor leave his apartment. Not once. He thought this was because he always left early so he'd be in time to get to work.
> 
> This morning however, would be different. 
> 
> He'd meet his neighbor.
> 
> But in a different way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm from the UK, so if some things in the chapter don't sound... 'right', that's probably why! So calm down and read! :3

Marco’s POV  
I woke up to the sound of beeping. It was loud, and high pitched. I turned over in my cosy cocoon made entirely out of bed covers, and looked at the small desk positioned next to my bed. The noise was coming from a small alarm clock, flashing the time at me over and over again.   
6:00am.  
I sighed and shuffled closer to the digital clock, trying not to break my cocoon, it was warm, and I was cosy. I pressed the button on top of the clock with my nose, shutting up the beeping and stopping the flashing light. I sat up, still wrapped up and shuffled to the end of the bed. Once I got there I took a deep breath, and released myself from the warmth of my bed covers, and I was instantly hit with the freezing cold air that filled my small apartment.  
Oooohhhh too cold!  
I quickly wrapped my arms around myself, and stood up hurrying to the bathroom, my bare feet slapping against the laminate flooring. I hurried through the door and closed it behind me. I used one hand to flip the light switch, and was blinded for a few seconds by the bright light. Once my vision was restored I looked at the mirror to see the state I was in.   
“That’s some crazy hair you got there, Marco” I muttered to myself, running my fingers through my thick brown locks. I placed my hands on the rim of the sink and looked for my hairbrush.  
“Where are yooooou..? Ah!” I found my hairbrush sitting on a small wooden shelf a couple inches away from the sink. I grabbed it and began to restore my hair to something that was less... Messy. Once I was finished I put the brush back and grabbed my toothpaste and toothbrush that was lying on the same shelf. I picked them up and put a blob of toothpaste on the bristles of the brush, and wet it using the water. As always I timed two minutes in my head as I began brushing my teeth. This was a habit of mine as my mother always told me to brush my teeth for exactly two minutes or else the tooth fairy would get mad. Brushing my teeth was a little boring so I ended up wandering out the bathroom and around the living room of my apartment. It wasn’t very big, just a small boxed room with a brown leathery couch and a TV on a stand set in front.   
2 minutes my brain began screaming. I gasped and ran back to the bathroom spitting the toothpaste/saliva ‘stuff’ that was in my mouth. I went to turn the tap on but realised I’d left it on beforehand. I scolded myself, saying that I was wasting water and how my mother always got mad at me for that.  
I wasn’t a ‘mommy’s boy’ if that’s what you’re thinking! I just didn’t like to get into trouble...  
I rinsed off my toothbrush and watched all the remaining toothpaste flow down the sink. I then turned the tap off and put my toothbrush and toothpaste back. I then grabbed a flannel and some soap. I turned on the hot tap and proceeded to wash my face. I didn’t really need a shower; I’d had one the previous night so it was all good!   
Finally after a few minutes I left the bathroom and walked back towards my bedroom. I glanced at the clock to look at the time.   
6:15am.  
I smiled to myself. I still had time to get changed and get down to work. I was currently working at a small cafe called “Titan Hill”. My boss was Armin Arlert, and he was amazing! I really looked up to him. Well, technically I looked down considering I was A LOT taller than him, but you get the point! My job was to basically get orders, have Levi (One of my co-workers) make the order and the serve it out to the customers before they got mad. While I was thinking about work I began to get out my work uniform from the closet. My uniform was a white shirt with a black vest over the top, going along with a pair of black pants. I put this on and then a sudden wave of guilt washed over me. I remembered the accident that occurred yesterday...  
I splashed coffee all over a complete stranger. I ruined his shirt and some papers he was carrying. I quickly put my hands over my face and sighed.   
“Oh God... That was so embarrassing!” I kept replaying the scenario over and over again in my head. The more I thought about it the more the guilt inside me built up. Poor guy, that coffee was scolding hot! I thought more and more about the stranger whom had the pleasure of me knocking coffee all over them. He was wearing a plain white T-Shirt with a brown coat over the top. He had blue skinny jeans that were torn open at his knees, and he had amber eyes, with sandy blond hair.   
“I believe I heard Armin call him, Jean...” I whispered to myself. I shook my head and began to focus on getting ready again. I looked at my clock and saw the time.  
Shit!  
6:50am.  
I was going to be late! I’d spent far too much time dawdling about that silly incident that I completely lost track of time! I quickly ran out my bedroom after grabbing my wallet and keys from the same table that had my alarm clock sat on it. I darted to the front door and slid through, then turning around and locking up. I sighed with relief, and began walking down the hall towards the stairs. As I passed my neighbours door I heard a loud groan, and then something loud hitting the ground. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the door.   
“What on earth is going on in there?” I muttered to myself, before knocking gently on the door.  
“Excuse me, are you alright in there?”   
“Fuck off!”   
Wow, someone hadn’t had their coffee this morning. They could have been a little bit more polite.   
“I was only asking, calm yourself” I replied, heading back towards the many flights of stairs. I stopped again hearing loud footsteps coming from my neighbour’s apartment. The door suddenly flew open and I turned around.  
I froze.  
“I haven’t had my coffee yet, PROBLE— YOU!”   
The person who had opened the door was none other than...  
“J-jean?!”  
I stared at him in disbelief. THIS GUY was my next door neighbour?!  
“You’re the one who spilled coffee on me yesterday!” He shouted, taking a few steps closer to me. I just stared at him. I felt myself blush a little as I looked at what he was wearing, or I should say, what he wasn’t.   
The only thing he had on was a pair of black boxers.  
I coughed, and pointed at him. He raised an eyebrow and looked at himself, I tried not to laugh as I saw his face grow bright pink as he realised himself that he was practically naked.   
“Oh shit!” was the next thing I heard before his door slamming shut again. I smiled and began to walk down the stairs.   
Ok, so he was my neighbour. It’s not that bad right? I mean, I only spilled some coffee over his shirt; I can’t keep feeling guilty over that all the time, right? When I see him again, I’ll offer to clean his shirt, if he hasn’t cleaned it himself already.

 

 

It was now 7:00am as I walked through the cafe door. Armin ran up to me smiling as per usual.  
“Good to see you Marco, I hope we don’t have any more incidents today!” he winked, nudging me with his bony little elbow.  
“Heh heh... Yeeaah...” I said, rubbing the back of my neck.   
He just had to bring that up didn’t he?  
I looked over the cafe to see if we actually had any customers, and to my surprise, there was none. The cafe was completely empty.   
Well, I say empty but I didn’t really count the couple of guys in the corner. They were sitting at a table, and facing each other. It was none other than Eren and Levi. They were squabbling about something over a cup of... Hot Chocolate it looked like. The reason I didn’t count them as customers was because they both worked here.  
“Your mother wouldn’t be happy knowing you’re with me? That’s fucking ridiculous.” I overheard from Levi.  
“Yeah well, she’s... Sort of homophobic, y’know?” Eren replied. Eren had short brown hair, that wasn’t neat like mine. It was messy, because he constantly kept running his fingers through it. He also had emerald green eyes.  
“Screw your mom, she doesn’t have a right to sto—“   
Suddenly their conversation stopped. Levi slowly turned around and looked at me, with a look of death in his eyes.   
“Did you want something, Brat?” he growled.  
Oh dear.  
I quickly started to walk behind the counter and through the door, repeatedly saying “Nope”. Once I was through the door, I heard the small bell above the entrance door go ‘ding’. I held my door open with my hand and looked at the customer coming inside.   
It was none other than Jean. He looked... Like a complete mess. His hair wasn’t stuck up like it was yesterday, it was flatter, and he had bags under his eyes. His shirt was hanging out his pants, and he was holding the new papers Armin had given him.  
He basically looked like crap.  
“Armin, I filled them out!” he called out.  
Armin turned around from cleaning one of the tables near Levi and Eren, and walked over to him, taking the papers from his hands.  
“Thanks, I’ll take a look through them and hopefully if everything’s in order, you’ll be working Monday next week!”  
Jean smiled at him, and then dragged himself over to a nearby table sitting himself down. He smacked his head down and... Had he fallen asleep?  
I smiled. That was adorable; I’m not going to lie. Come on, who wouldn’t think that, was cute?   
I walked back through the door and from behind the counter towards him. I sat down in the chair in front of him and his head instantly shot up.   
“Shit! Sorry! I was... Not Sleeping.” He said quickly, trying to put his head in his hands, missing the first time but succeeding the second.  
“Dude, you look like crap.” I said a smile creeping over my face.  
“Well, isn’t that nice, especially coming from you.” He growled.  
I laughed, and bowed my head apologizing.   
“I’m Marco.”  
“I’m Jean... But you already know that from yesterday, right?”  
I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck. I smiled at him awkwardly and he smiled back. Jean had a nice smile; it made him look a little less awful.   
“Oh, about this morning...” He began, avoiding my eyes.  
I blushed slightly, remembering him stepping out from his apartment in nothing but a pair of boxers.   
“Y-yeah..?”  
“I hadn’t had my coffee, and I’m terrible without it.”  
“Have you had it now?”  
“No...”  
“Want me to make you some?”  
“Oh fuck, yes please!”   
I smiled at him again and got up from my seat heading behind the counter to the coffee machine. Luckily for Jean it already had some coffee in there, so it just needed heating up again. That was probably Armin’s doing as he always filled up the coffee machine, but he never warmed it up.   
After a while I walked back to the table and placed the cup in front of Jean who again had his face on the table. I tapped him gently, and he groaned.   
“Coffee’s ready, Jean” I said.  
“Thank you, Marco” he replied. He picked up the cup and took a small sip of the coffee. He then slouched in his chair and let out a long sigh.  
“That’s some good fucking coffee...”   
I leaned back in my chair, not going as far down as Jean, and looked out the window. Silence fell over the cafe, and all that could be heard was Jean, occasionally drinking his coffee. Suddenly there was a loud bang that made everyone jump. Jean, nearly spilling his coffee over himself again was whispering random curses to himself, as he calmed himself.   
I looked over towards Eren and Levi, and they had both stood up, hands down on the table. They had their foreheads pressed up against each other. Eren had to bend down a little considering Levi was only small. They were yelling at one another.  
“It’s your fault you shitty ass midget!” Eren yelled.  
“My fault?! She’s your fucking mother, you big ass tree!” Levi shouted back.  
Armin suddenly ran over and placed one hand on Eren’s shoulder and the other on Levi’s. He slowly pushed them back down into their seats.  
“Come on you guys, you’re supposed to love each other!”  
Eren and Levi didn’t take their eyes off each other. They were just staring, angrily. Armin sighed and walked away, behind the counter waiting for a customer to walk in. Eren and Levi just continued to stare at each other. I slowly turned back to Jean who was looking at the pair while drinking the last of his coffee.  
“Is... Is it always like this?” He asked, placing his coffee cup down on the table, looking back at me.  
“No, not always.” I replied.  
“Oh.”  
“Most of the time, but not always.”  
“Ah.”   
Jean then smiled again and started laughing to himself. I felt my stomach start jumping around.   
What was wrong with me? Was I feeling sick?  
“I best be off. I should go home and make myself look more... Appealing...” Jean finally said, looking himself over. I nodded and laughed.   
“Yeah, no matter how you look at it, it just looks horrible.”   
Jean smiled at me then pulled his wallet out of his left pant pocket.   
“How much is the coffee?”  
“Nah, don’t worry, I’ll pay for it. In return for spilling it on you yesterday. Oh! Speaking of which, do you want me to wash your shirt?” I asked, I had almost completely forgotten to ask him this.  
“Oh thanks, and no it’s fine. I put it in the washer last night. Should be less coffee filled now.”  
I nodded and watched him walk out the door. Jean said his goodbyes and walked out the cafe, heading back to his apartment. He may have been in that apartment for a while but I’d only ever seen him leave it today. I guess it was because I left so early.  
I looked at door and almost burst out laughing.  
“Armin!” I shouted.  
“Yeah?”  
“I know why we haven’t had any customers this morning.” I said, as I flipped the closed sign hanging on the door to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter Complete!
> 
> I know things have been getting off to a slow start, but that's only because I don't want to rush things!
> 
> Marco and Jean are going to be seeing a lot more of each other, you can count on that.! ;)
> 
> I ship them so damn hard!!!! OMFG!!!nhjgkfdghjk
> 
> *Cough* Sorry. o-o"
> 
> The next chapter will be arriving soon, so sit tight!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Bonez.~


	3. NOT PART OF THE STORY! JUST A MESSAGE!

Right.  
Ok...

Lets get this over with.

Hi. I'm Bonez.  
As if that wasn't obvious...  
Captain fucking obvious is I.

Anyway, before I lose track of what's really important. I'm just gonna give it to you straight.  
I'm not happy with this story.  
I got bored one night and started typing away, but the more I look it over, the more I hate it.  
I literally have no idea where it's going.

So, yeah.  
That's it really. 

I may change my mind in the future and carry on, but as of now, there won't be any more chapters.

I am though, planning out a new story that will hopefully do better than this one has.   
I really don't like it.

Nah.

Alright, I'll see you around.

Bonez.~

**Author's Note:**

> OK! HI! 
> 
> This is my very first fan-fiction...
> 
> So...
> 
> I hope you enjoy and it's not too boring. x3
> 
> I am currently working on the next chapter, so sit tight, and wait. 
> 
> I promise there will be Levi/Eren in here, I just haven't gotten around to it yet XD 
> 
> It will be in the other chapters soon, you can count on it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!~ 
> 
> Bonez.~


End file.
